


swapping Starscreams

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 14,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Megatron and Shockwave shove Starscream through a portal, to bad they'll want him back after what comes through isn't their Starscream.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 425
Kudos: 459





	1. The portal

“Starscream!” the seeker flinched as Megatron called out his name, “you are needed in Shockwave’s lab!” that was never a good thing. Lately, the one opticed scientist had become bolder with his experiments on the seeker, and now the warlord was here to drag him back to the mad mech.

“Master, this is the third experiment today!”

“and you still have another vorn of experiments to do.” Megatron grabbed one of Starscream’s wings,  
“you don’t need your wings attached for this experiment.”

“I’M COMING! I'M COMING, PLEASE DON’T TEAR OFF MY WINGS MASTER!”

“Good mech, now why don’t we go down into the labs together.”

“I’m sure that I know the way down by myself.”

“My dear Starscream, Shockwave invited me to watch this one.”

* * *

  
“Thank you once again for bringing Starscream back here, he seems very persistent for escaping the tests.” Shockwave petted the side of Starscream’s wings.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

“Shockwave, why don’t you tell us about your next project?”

“Thank you, Lord Megatron, I have discovered a machine that could cross dimensions. I have found one where Cybertron is still functioning and have tested it on small objects. I just need a live subject to make sure it works without fail.”

“Of course Shockwave,” Megatron pushed Starscream towards Shockwave, “test away.”

“Master! Are you sure that you want to do this!”

“Starscream, this is a perfectly safe procedure. Your fear is illogical.” Shockwave attached a cuff with a long line of metal rope connected to one side to Starscream.

“You must tell us how it is on the other side when you return Starscream~”

“Master! Please!” Starscream tried to hold on to the warlord but was shaken off into the portal. The portal felt like floating through a bright pool.

“Hey, thanks for the way out, I’m sure Megatron will love ripping out your spark!”

“Wait what!” Starscream began to panic as someone begins to cut the rope, “what are you doing!”

“Getting you to take my blame. I’m sure that your Megatron will love me, though, who doesn’t.”

“Wait! Please!” It was too late for Starscream to do anything, as the line was cut, and he was at the other end of the portal. “MASTER PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!” The seeker put his arm up in self-defense.

“What are you blathering about?” Starscream peaked between his servos to see another bot, “Lugnut! Blitzwing! We got another clone!”

“Too bad,”

“I WAS HOPING TO PUT THAT TRAITOR IN HIS PLACE!”

“Well, we have another clone!” Starscream was confused, who were these cons talking about.

“Starscream, come along now. We got what we came for.” The seeker calmed down a bit, it seemed like Shockwave had sent him into an alternate universe. One where Megatron wasn’t out to kill him, more likely kill clones of him. Starscream knew he could work with this, and the seeker would find a way back and seek his revenge agent Shockwave and Megatron, his Shockwave and Megatron at the very least.

“Of course, Master.”


	2. cave system

“Master, why… why are we at a cave?” Starscream couldn’t stop shivering.

“This is our base of operations,” Megatron placed a servo on Starscream’s wings and the seeker couldn’t hold back a flinch, “we’ll make sure the Autobots can’t track you. Primus only knows what’s going through that mad mech’s processer.”

“I’m sure that Optimus prime isn’t that cruel.”

“The repair bot?”

“Optimus Prime is a repair bot? But he’s a Prime.” Starscream's brow furrowed in confusion.

“Optimus Prime is not in charge of Cybertron, Ultra Magnus is. We are wasting time standing out here talking, come on now.” Starscream shivered as he followed the cons inside. If it did turn out that Megatron was going to kill him, this universe’s Optimus would be a good one to turn too.

* * *

  
“Enjoy yourself.” Megatron had pushed him into a room full of seekers.

“It doesn’t look like anyone new has come in.” Starscream stared at the grey seeker in disbelief.

“He’s a liar, that’s all he can do.”

“Ah, thank you Slipstream.” The seeker turned to him.

“Slipstream? I’m Starscream. We’re all Starscream.”

“That will get confusing.”

“It’s easier for the big oaf to remember us by.”

“He’s scary!”

“well between all of us we can call each other something other than Starscream.”

“And what honor do you think that you can give us all names, Starscream is already a noble name!”

“How about Thundercracker? That’s something that fits you better than Starscream.” The blue seeker nodded and Starscream smiled.

“Thundercracker is a better name than Starscream!”

“I guess that I will be Slipstream then.”

“I don’t care about a new name, not at all!”

“Oh glorious newcomer, what shall my name be?”

“Scary.” Starscream looked down at the purple and black seeker, Skywarp wasn’t supposed to act like that.

“Hey,” the grey seeker knelt, “how about Skywarp? The sky is open and free, and you can warp right out of danger.”’

“That name isn’t scary.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes.”

“That’s the first time he’s said that something isn’t scary.” Slipstream knelt to Starscream, “how did you do it?”

“New Starscream clone,” Starscream jumped at the new voice, “Lord Megatron wants you painted, you look like the flying dead.”

“Of course…”

“BLIZWING!” The mech said with a cackle.

“Come along now, we have a fine selection of paint to choose from.” Starscream got off the floor and walked towards the triple changer. With one look over his shoulder, the seeker knew he had another chance to protect the seekers that had died with Vos.


	3. New paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream gets new paint

“Is this really what you want?”

“Yes Blitzwing, I like this one.”

“Such a strange seeker.” The triple-changer walked away as Starscream admired himself in the mirror. He wanted the paint he had before the war, red, white, and blue. Megatron ordered him to remove his paint, telling him that he was too flashy for the war.

“You look much better,” Starscream froze as Megatron stepped out of the shadows, “you chose such beautiful colors.”

“Thank you, master.”

“It is quite odd though,” Megatron carefully stroked the edge of Starscream’s wings, “most of the other clones have one or two colors.”

“Well,” Starscream shivered as the warlord continued to grope his wings, “I might be a little different from the others.”

“I hope so, it gets frustrating when I deal with one dysfunctional personality after another.” Megatron placed a kiss on the seeker’s right-wing, “there will be a briefing in one-hundred Astro seconds, don’t be late.”

“Of course, master.”

“Please, call me Megatron. I don’t need another Lugnut.”

* * *

“May I ask you why you're smiling my liege?”

“I have a good feeling about this new Starscream clone. I think that this might be the romantic personality.” Blitzwing had to hold back a sarcastic comment, Icy didn’t think that Starscream had a romantic bolt in his frame, Hothead didn’t think that Starscream was nothing better than a quick frag, Random found it fun to annoy the seeker. All three knew that Starscream was just trying to manipulate the warlord.

“I hope you are right Megatron.”


	4. They're sparklings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream meets the Tfa Autobots.

“We must gain the next Allspark fragment when it appears.” Starscream looked at Megatron in amazement. The Allspark was in shards, hopefully, that wasn’t his counterpart’s doing.

“It looks like a fragment has just appeared!” Blitzwing pointed at a little dot that appeared onscreen.

“I will bring it to you my liege!” Lugnut ran off and transformed.

“Let’s go after him,” Megatron grumbled, “we don’t want any more shards then there already is.” Megatron pointed at Skywarp, “you are going to guard the base!”

“The base is scary when I’m alone!”

“You find everything scary.” Thundercracker sneered at the purple seeker.

“You can stay with him then.” Megatron said, “since you find guarding the base so simple.” The rest of the cons left with Thundercracker’s curses fading away.

* * *

Starscream looked down at the “Autobots” that the Decepticons were fighting. The seeker couldn’t believe it, they were fighting sparklings! And one very small mini-bot.

“Hey, Blitz-brain!” Starscream gasped as the smallest one tried to fight Blitzwing, and the triple changer fired at the little one, he had to intervene.

“Shh,” Starscream picked up the yellow sparkling and started to rock him carefully, “it’s alright.” Starscream ignored the battle around him and looked for somewhere quiet so the sparkling could be put down for a nap. Bumblebee struggled in his grip, screaming his helm off.

“Optimus! This clone has slagging lost it!” Team Prime looked towards Bumblebee, and Starscream rocking him.

"Sh," Starscream placed a servo over Bumblebee's mouth "sparklings shouldn't say say such naughty words." 

“Bumblebee!” Optimus dodged an attack from Megatron and started to run at the seeker. Only for him to be caught by Starscream.

“Such cranky little sparklings,” the seeker cooed, and shifted Optimus and Bumblebee so he could rock the both of them; the battle began to fade, “sh, don’t worry little ones, I’ll protect you~”

“By the Allspark.” Everyone looked at the seeker, Ratchet with worry and Megatron with delight.

“Should we go save them?” Bulkhead took a step forward, only to be stopped by Ratchet.

“And scare a carrier seeker! We’ll be lucky to get out alive!” Megatron couldn’t contain his smile, this Starscream was the Starscream he had been privy to in private moments. Blitzwing agreed within himself that he was wrong, Starscream was capable of love after all.

“Lord Megatron, your thing for seekers is showing~” Slipstream smiled as the warlord jumped in his armor. This was going to be fun, for her at the very least.


	5. This is why I hate machines!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captian Fanzone is having a bad day.

“We need to get bee and Optimus away from that new Starscream clone.” Ratchet motioned for Prowl and Bulkhead to come closer, “but we can’t do anything to spook him.”

“Why? I’m sure that we can just- “

“He’s a carrier! If a carrier gets spooked, then he’ll take them to someplace he deems safe.”

“Hm,” Prowl looked at the cons as they watched Starscream baby their enemies, “what about spooking him with his team.”

“What! He could take them anywhere!”

“But he won’t take them back to the con’s base.” Prowl smiled as he threw a shuriken at Lugnut.

“How dare you!”

“Lugnut no!” Megatron yelled as Lugnut fired at the ninja bot, and the battle resumed once more. Starscream looked at the battle and then to Optimus and Bumblebee.

“The battlefield is not a place for innocent sparklings,” Starscream placed the two in his cockpit and transformed, flying off in search of somewhere to place his nest.

“So, are we going to go after them or not?” Ratchet said as the group watched the seeker leave.

“Decepticons! After him!”

“What about the Allspark fragment?” Blitzwing said as an arrow came through and took the fragment.

“The angry archer strikes again!”

“We can get the fragment later.” Megatron grumbled as he transformed, “for now, follow that seeker!”

* * *

  
Fanzone glared at the shiny metal bird creating a nest at the top of Sumdac tower, “I repeat, get off of the building with your hands up in the air!”

“Fanzone, you’ll scare him!” Ratchet pulled up and took the officer’s megaphone.

“Good, he can create his nest somewhere else!”

“Fanzone!” Everyone groaned as Powell pulled up, “what is that thing doing on my tower!”

“Apparently maken a nest.”

“That is a giant robot, how could it possibly be making a nest! More importantly, why would he!”

“Carriers are rare, but they still exist human,” Megatron grumbled at the human.

“What is doing here!” Powell took a few steps backward.

“I’ve come for my seeker.” 

“Hey, where’s Optimus and the annoying one?”

“Starscream took them,” Bulkhead pointed up at the nest, “he thinks they’re sparklings.”

“What are-“

“Sparklings are our equivalent to human children.” The warlord snapped at the humans.

“Are you saying that he can produce more of you!” Powell’s scowl turned into a grin.

“Don’t even think about it,” Megatron growled.

“Now now, don’t get hasty at a simple question.” Powell turned away and spoke into a small walkie-talky, “Masterson, get one of your headmaster’s units and get that thing off of my building.”

“Who are you talking to human?” Megatron glared at the human.

“Oh, I’m just fixing the problem.” Powell smiled as a headmaster’s unit came flying towards the seeker. Only for Starscream to rip the thing to shreds before it came close to his helm. Everyone heard the ping that came from Megatron’s interface array.

“Keep it in your pants Casanova.” Fanzone murmured.

“But Mr. policeman, we don’t have pants!” Random burst out laughing before switching to icy, “and that is Megatron, not Casanova.”

Fanzone sighed, “This is why I hate machines!”


	6. How to calm a seeker

“So, we know that we can’t get close without getting killed.” Prowl rubbed his chin as the bots and cons glared at him.

“Weren’t you the one to spook him?” Ratchet grumbled.

“I thought he would be less…”

“Radiant? Capable? Amazing?” Everyone shot a glare at Megatron before looking back at Prowl.

“I was going to say deadly. We might have to wait until he falls asleep to rescue Optimus and Bumblebee.”

“What!” Powell screamed, “that thing is going to destroy my tower before then! Look at the damage it’s already done!” Powell waved his hand at the large walls Starscream had already erected.

“He’s just trying to keep the sparklings safe,” team prime glared at Megatron.

“We need to get him under control! I’m calling Jamison again. His new and improved headmaster units should help with this little problem.”

“Or he’ll destroy them and add their parts to the nest.” Ratchet grumbled.

“Then what do you suggest? I want him down now!”

“Let me talk to him.”

“What are you going to do? Beat him into submission?” Ratchet scoffed at Megatron.

“No, I’m going to ease his worries.” Megatron began to climb up to the nest, much to Powell’s dismay. Once Megatron got closer to the nest Starscream looked over the edge.

“What are you doing?” Starscream helped Megatron into the nest, “did you get the Allspark shard? “

“Unfortunately, not my sweet seeker, but we’ll get the next one.” Megatron looked at Starscream in a way that he hadn’t seen since before the war, “the Autobots will be here for their sparklings soon.”

“Why did they let the children just run into battle! It’s extremely irresponsible!” Megatron rubbed the seeker’s wings.

“We must ask them later, for now, we must leave. At the very least we must now leave, they’ll throw us into cells if they do.

“If you say so my lord,” Starscream looked back at the sparklings, who were getting their weapons ready, “be good little ones, I will find you later.” Megatron and Starscream transformed and flew away, followed by Blitzwing and Lugnut.

“Can somebot get us down!” Bumblebee yelled at the gawking crowd.

* * *

  
“Are you telling me that the Decepticons have a carrier!” Ultra Magnus looked at Ratchet through the screen.

“Yes, we had an… an unfortunate accident with him.”

Ultra Magnus looked down with concern, “what happened.”

“Well, the carrier mistook Optimus and Bumblebee for sparklings.”

“I see,” Ultra Magnus made a quick comm before coming back to Ratchet, “I will be sending some reinforcements, they should be there soon.”

“Thank you, sir.” Ratchet smiled at Ultra Magnus before ending the call, “primus knows we’ll need it.”


	7. The new seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is 100% sure that Starscream would never paint himself that bright of pink.

The Decepticons and Autobots glared at the bright pink Starscream struggling in his bonds. Both knew that seeker was not their Starscream, and the new seeker knew it. That did not stop him from acting like he was the leader of the Decepticons.

“Thank you, Prime, for catching this pink menace,” Megatron said through gritted denta as the Prime searched for something.

“I see Starscream is not with you,” Optimus motioned at the seeker, “who is this seeker?”

“Lord bucket head threw him through a portal!” Everyone looked at the grinning seeker and then to Megatron, “and now he’s in new Detroit!”

“What the hell happened to Detroit!” Fowler yelled at the fuchsia Decepticon.

“How the slag am I supposed to know! It was called that when we got there!” Starscream screamed at the human, “besides, I want to know why you got rid of your Starscream? From what I heard; he was the perfect second in command? Were you threatened by him?” Megatron balled his fist and punched the seeker, “oh? Maybe he wanted to leave, you’re such a big mech punching a poor little seeker.” Starscream had some Energon leak out of his mouth.

“SHUT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!” Megatron’s fusion roared to life but was almost drowned out by the seeker's laughter.

“Megatron, this is not the time to attack. Your other counterpart might want him back.” Optimus stepped in front of Megatron’s line of fire, “if we kill him here, then we’ll never have our Starscream back.”

“Is that really so bad Prime?” Acree pipped up, “It’s not like he was that useful.”

“Starscream: very useful. He did all of the organizing for the drones and Energon scouting.”

“What the Drone is trying to say is that the crew is about to revolt if they don’t have their optic candy back.” Soundwave glared at the pink seeker.

“Don’t you know how to shut up?” Miko shot at Starscream. The seeker smiled and opened his empty spark chamber, relishing in the gasps from the Autobots and the Decepticons.

“That might have been the reason My Megatron ripped out my spark,” Starscream smiled as the bots and cons backed away from his frame, “but thanks to some force, I still live.”


	8. plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Shockwave start plotting.

Starscream stood at the monitoring station and watched closely in case any Autobot or Allspark shard appeared. From the corner of his optic, he could watch Skywarp watching him. This wasn’t his Skywarp, this one was afraid of everything. Starscream could remember how reckless his trine mate used to be; it was funny at times while terrifying in others. 

“Starscream, you are relieved from duty.” Skywarp warped away when Megatron walked inside the command center. Starscream sighed in relief as he stepped away from the monitor. 

“Thank you ma- Lord Megatron,” Starscream caught himself before Megatron could tell him that he didn’t need another Lugnut, “is there anything else you require from me?” Starscream looked at Megatron with wide optics. 

“Not at this moment,” Megatron held out his servo, only to put it back to his side, “you may return to the clone quarters.”

“Thank you, my lord,” Starscream bowed and walked as quickly as he could, thinking on ways to make the other seekers more than just clones.

* * *

“There are a few minibots coming your way, Lord Megatron, as well as Sentinel's new weapons.” Shockwave started with, “I think if you use the new clone’s carrier coding to your advantage, you’ll be able to use it to our advantage.” 

“Why do you say that Shockwave?” Megatron saw no good reason to keep around enemies that no longer could help them one way or another. Shockwave let out a small laugh.

“It will make the Autobots give us whatever we want for their safe return, and you can make yourself look like a good sire in front of that new clone,” Megatron smirked, perhaps that would make them useful after all. 

“Why are you so invested in this Shockwave? Are you afraid that someone is close to finding your position?” 

“Absolutely not my lord, I’ve just noticed that he’s made you extremely happy. I’m just trying to help you get what you deserve.”

“Thank you Shockwave, I’ll overlook your plans for this new… endeavor.” 

“Your welcome lord Megatron, Shockwave, over and out.” Shockwave watched as the screen went blank, and transformed back into Longarm Prime. This clone would build him a collection of minibots and he wouldn’t have to lift a servo. 

**_:: Blurr, I have a very special assignment for you. Come to my private office as soon as you can. ::_ **


	9. Fixing the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream helps Skywarp feel less scared.

Starscream sighed as he made his way back to the seeker’s quarters. One part of him wished that he was back on the nemesis, back in his private room lounging on his over plush berth. 

“Starscream! Your back!” Skywarp ran to him and clung to his legs, “the others are being scary.” Starscream smiled down at the purple seeker, the nemesis didn’t have the close seeker culture that he could find here. But right now, they were both alone in the shared quarters.

“It’s alright, what have they done now?” Starscream cooed and brought Skywarp to his peds, and pulled him into a hug. 

“They.. they placed spiders around the… the berth!” Skywarp was now on the verge of crying and pointed towards the berth that Slipstream had claimed. A black widow was crawling over her pillow. Starscream had to repress a shutter, the creature brought up some unpleasant memories. 

“She’ll probably be mad once she finds out about it,” Starscream muttered before pulling himself away from Skywarp. He had no idea what possessed the others to do this to their sister, but he wouldn’t let Skywarp or himself to face her wrath, “I’ll remove it before she returns.” 

“Thank you Starscream,” Skywarp let out a small smile before running to the farthest corner of the room. Carefully the seeker made his way to the arachnid and carefully picked it up. Starscream had to close his optics as he walked over to the opening of the seeker quarters, and he placed the creature on the ground. 

“Alright, the creature is gone.” Starscream let out a sigh and made his way over to Skywarp, “would you like me to come closer?” Starscream kneeled and Skywarp rushed to his side. Skywarp let out fearful chirps as Starscream tried to use calming purrs. “May I check something real quick, I promise it won't be scary.” 

Skywarp gave Starscream a wide-opticed look before saying, “alright, but only if you stop if I get scared.” 

“Of course,” Starscream placed a kiss on the clone’s helm and started to pet his wings, “I would never hurt you on purpose.” Skywarp smiled before resting on Starscream’s lap. Carefully Starscream brought out a small cable and hooked it into Skywarp’s processor, and a screen popped up. Most of the coding was blocked, except for a constant fear response. “Poor thing, your code is all messed up.” Starscream knew how to clean some of it up, from his first aid training that was mandatory for all explorers that didn’t travel with a medic, but whoever tried to program this clone did a very poor job at it. Starscream cleaned up some of the code as he heard others come towards the seeker’s quarters when he was done he removed the cord and rubbed the purple seeker’s wings. “Alright Skywarp, I’m done.” 

Skywarp sat up and shook his helm, “I don’t feel scared…”

“What do you feel Skywarp?” Starscream cocked his helm as a big grin spread across Skywarp’s faceplates. 

“I feel safe, and like how I feel when I’m flying!” 

“I’m glad,” Starscream smiled back at Skywarp, “perhaps we can do this again.” 


	10. Losing sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is at his wits end, and regretting sending Starscream through that portal.

Megatron grumbled as the rest of his command staff gathered around Shockwave’s machine. The ‘Uniscream’ as the bright pink monstrosity had been dubbed needed to go, and their Starscream to come back one way or another. Not because the drones were revolting against him like the Uniscream had said, but because Starscream was just better at dealing with them than he was. 

“Hey big M, we got something!” Knockout yelled as something appeared on a screen. Everything was blocky and brightly painted. Yet no Starscream to be seen, just some screechy red, white, and blue seeker backstabbing what could be concluded as that universe's Megatron. 

“I see that you found the wrong Universe,” Megatron grumbled, but went unheard. Soundwave and Knockout seemed to be more focused on something else. 

“Soundwave: found cassettes.” The third in command traced his servos over the face of Ravage, “Thinks: we should take the cassettes for our cause.”

“They have a Breakdown too, he would be a great help for our Medbay!” Megatron couldn’t deal with his staff today. Knockout looked longingly at some other Breakdown. 

“And what if they all end up like this monstrosity?” Megatron gestured at the Uniscream sitting in the corner, restrained so he couldn’t escape. 

“Oh, no mech or fem is like me!” Starscream laughed menacingly, “I’m one of a kind!”

“Shockwave, change the frequency!” the purple mech looked up from a datapad that he was writing on before shifting the dial. That’s when Megatron’s day went from bad to worse. On-screen, Tecno-organics appeared and Shockwave’s optic widened. 

“These are Predacons!” Shockwave quickly started to jot something down, “we must collect them for study!” The scientist vibrated in excitement. On the screen A green wasp dodged oncoming fire while screaming, “Master, we must rescue him!” 

“If Shockwave gets Predacons: Soundwave gets cassettes!” Soundwave huffed.

“If they get what they want, then I get another Breakdown!” Knockout, Soundwave, and Shockwave devolved into petty bickering; Megatron wondered if this is what Starscream had to deal with on a daily basis. 

“Oh Mighty Megatron, are you going to do something? Or will you let them tear each other apart?” Starscream snarked at the Warlord. 

“I hate you so much,” Megatron hissed at the pink seeker.

“The feelings mutual.” Starscream hissed right back. 


	11. realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Megatron presents Starscream with a gift, the seeker comes to a dark realization.

Megatron smiled at the emptied cave next to his room. He had ordered it to be emptied, so plan two of could be enacted and for Starscream to have a place to bring any ‘sparklings’ he finds back to the base and not to some random building in the city. 

“Megatron, are you sure he’ll take them here?” Blitzwing asked as he moved the last box of explosive material outside, “for all we know, he won’t trust us to even be near them, let alone in the same base as us.” The triple-changer bit his glossa about Shockwave using both of them to build his collection of mini-bots. Something that deep down they both knew was true. 

“Oh he will, I’ve been working on that,” Random wanted to laugh at the warlord’s words, but Icy was able to keep him in check. Hot Head agreed with Random, fragging was not the same as trusting someone. All Icy could do was hope nothing when wrong. “ We’ll be an unstoppable force soon enough.” Blitzwing had heard this all before, with the real Starscream. Of course, Megatron would be doing the same thing with the clone as he did with the real Starscream, only the clone had no treacherous intentions. 

“If you say so, my lord.” 

* * *

Starscream tried to keep his wings up as Megatron led him down the long winding mineshafts. The seeker knew that this wasn’t his Megatron, but he couldn’t keep thinking about how his Megatron tried to kill him in an abandoned mine. Starscream could feel excitement come off of Megatron’s field, and couldn’t decide if that was a good or a bad thing. The seeker wished that he could have brought Skywarp or another seeker, just so he could have some sort of witness in case of a sudden disappearance. 

“We’re almost there,” Starscream did not find Megatron’s words comforting, “just one more turn.” Megatron grabbed Starscream’s servo, not roughly, and if the seeker desired he could easily slip his servo away. “Here we are!” Starscream was slightly afraid when he came up to a closed door, “come inside.” Starscream didn’t know why this Megatron was acting so weird, but the room looked innocent enough. Over in a corner, there were metals and blankets piled in a corner, and a soft-looking berth was in the opposite corner. 

“Who’s room is this?” 

“It’s yours Starscream,” Megatron’s servo’s hovered over the seeker’s wings before resting them on Starscream’s shoulder, “I thought about how the Autobots treat those sparklings, sending them out before they’re even ready to walk,” Starscream’s faceplates heated up in embarrassment, for having such primal coding pop up in battle, “and next time, I wish for you to bring them here. A place where only you and I can get to them. Somewhere the humans cannot find them.” 

“Thank you, Lord Megatron,” Starscream felt Megatron’s field flash with a pinch of sadness as if Starscream was forgetting something. 

“I will alert the other clones of this room change, no doubt that they’ll want their own rooms too.” Megatron turned to leave, “good night Starscream.” and with that, the warlord left. Starscream almost forgot that he was nothing but a clone to this Megatron, a cheap imitation of some other bot, and thus when push came to shove, he would be on the list of the ones first to go. 


	12. Our own rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skywarp wants to show Starscream his new room.

Starscream sighed as he finished the nest. Megatron left him the materials, but with no good reason why. He knew that his Megatron had no desire to have sparklings around the base. It was nice to see a Megatron that had a kinder side and a functioning processor. Of course, it would all crumble away at some point and his true colors would be revealed.

“Star!” Skywarp popped into his room, “did you hear that Megatron is giving us all our own rooms!” The tri-colored seeker loved seeing the purple seeker with a smile on his face. 

“Yes I did,” Starscream pulled his trine mate into a hug, “would you like to show me your quarters?” 

“Of course!” Skywarps' warp drive activated and they were in a barren room, “it doesn’t have all of the fancy stuff yours has, but Lord Megatron said that we could add stuff to it and decorate it however we want to!” 

“Maybe sometime, we could find some stuff for your room,” Starscream didn’t know what they would find, but his Skywarp loved the strangest things perhaps this one wouldn’t be different.

“That would be awesome!” Skywarp smiled at Starscream, and the seeker felt his spark melt. Perhaps everything would be alright. Megatron wouldn’t sacrifice them. 

“What are you two losers doing?” Thundercracker walked in and threw himself onto the berth, “and this is mine.” 

“No that’s mine!” Skywarp yelled, shocking Thundercracker, “and this is my room! You have your own!” 

“Look at you, with all of your confidence now! I wonder where you got it from?” The blue seeker grabbed Skywarp and Starscream, “your both mine now.” Starscream wondered if all of the seekers had some sort of glitch from the universe’s Starscream. From the looks of it, he wasn’t the greatest mech. 

“Let us go!” Skywarp tried to break out of Thundercracker’s grip. “Were not yours!” 

“Big words from a coward, why don’t you act like this Starscream? He’s not struggling.” Thundercracker smirked, as Skywarp looked at Starscream. His optics were round with tears. It had been years since his trine cuddled together. Starscream knew that they weren’t his Thundercracker and Skywarp, but it felt the same. 

“Star, are you alright?” Skywarp wiped away Starscream’s tears, just like he used to do. 

“Those tears are mine!” Thundercracker hissed and tried to collect Starscream’s tears faster than Skywarp could. 

“I’m fine you two,” Starscream smiled at the two seekers, “I was just thinking.” 

“Thinking about what? Also, those thoughts are mine.” Thundercracker pulled Starscream closer. 

“Shut up!” Skywarp looked at Starscream and grinned a federal grin, “Hey, why don’t you do to Thundercracker what you did to me!” Starscream gave Skywarp a look of concern before Thundercracker interrupted. 

“I can take whatever he can take!” 

“Alright just hold still and let me into your processor.” 


	13. noticing change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron notices something off with the clones.

Megatron noticed that the blue Starscream, now demanding to be called Thundercracker, was acting differently. He wasn’t claiming everyone and everything as his own, and the warlord thought that the new Starscream had something to do with it. The purple Starscream had become more confident and insisted to be called Skywarp after he had a session with the new Starscream. It was almost as if they had become real seekers instead of clones. If the new Starscream had that ability, it could save him a helmache from the other clones. 

“Have you noticed anything different with the clones?” Megatron innocently asked Lugnut. The large mech was so excited that his master asked him a question. 

“No my lord, I had to pull the white one and the female one off of each other because of a fight that broke out. I think the white one said that she was an idiot?” 

“Not those two,” Megatron sighed to himself, he should have been more specific, “the blue one and the purple one. They’ve been spending a lot of time with the new clone.” 

“Oh, the purple one has gained more confidence since the other one came! The blue one, I’m not so sure of. He’s a lot quieter than he was before.” 

“Thank you lugnut,” Megatron turned his helm over towards the trio of seekers. For a moment, the warlord could have mistaken them as a trine. Something more than just aspects of Starscream. 

“My lord,” Blitzwing came up to Megatron, “an Allspark shard appeared in downtown Detroit. What should we do?” 

“We must retrieve it at any cost,” Megatron got off the throne, “you three, come with me there is an Allspark shard that needs to be retrieved.” The warlord pointed toward the two clones that go into a fight, “you two are on patrol for fighting, everyone else is guarding the base!” Megatron stomped away, followed by three sets of wings. Time to see if something changed with the seekers.

* * *

Optimus glared at Sentinel as they chased Wasp behind Bumblebee, Jetfire, and Jetstorm. Something was nagging in his spark that the green minibot wasn’t a true con. 

“Anything on your processor, repair bot?” 

“Nothing you need to worry about at the moment, Sentinel.” 

“We have to talk about something important, that carrier clone Starscream,” Optimus wished he didn’t bring it up, “was he hot? Or was it the fem, I bet it was the fem.” 

“It was not a fem and we haven’t seen that one before,” Optimus hoped that the answer would sate Sentinel’s curiosity, “he doesn’t even look like the others.” 

“So it’s special! Do you think that he lives up to the original’s name? Or will he divert our expectations?” The big chined prime laughed, “and do you think that the original Starscream is a carrier? Just think about the air force we could have with both of them pumping out sparklings!” 

Optimus thought for a moment before he spoke, “no one has seen the original since the new clone showed up.”

“He’ll turn up, he always does,” Sentinel said as Wasp sped past them in the opposite direction. At the end of the alleyway, Megatron and three clones stood behind him. 

“Aww Star, look at the cute Sparklings!” the purple clone cooed. Optimus’s optics narrowed as he looked at the purple clone, something was different about him. About how he should have been a shivering begging mess, and the blue one should have been talking about how great he was. 

“Wow, is that the carrier!” Sentinel pointed to the tri-colored clone, “he’s smoking hot!” The clone sneered at the big chined prime. 

“Is.. is that Sentinel Prime? Why is he so small?” The tri-colored seeker said as he grabbed Optimus, “he shouldn’t be around such innocent Sparklings.” Optimus tried to fight the clone, only to be shoved into a cockpit once more. 

“They have fliers now,” the blue one said, reaching out to grab them, “I don’t think they’re naturally sparked.” Optimus knew that was out of character for the blue seeker. 

“Hey the green one is getting away,” the purple one said, and he waged to grab Wasp, “got him!” 

“Wasp doesn’t want to go with the cons! Wasp wants to prove his innocence!” The minibot was fighting hard as the clone grabbed Bumblebee, “okay we have all of the sparklings!” Megatron sighed in frustration as the seekers cooed over their catches. 

“What’s this?” The tri-colored clone picked up a glowing shard out of a dumpster. 

“We have what we came for! Return to base!” Megatron transformed and flew away, followed by the three clones. Leaving a confused Sentinel in the alleyway. 


	14. nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream places the sparklings in their new nest.

Starscream cooed at the sparklings in his nest. Megatron was pleased with him getting the Allspark shard, and was in a rare good mood. Starscream was able to sneak away for a moment to place his sparklings in the nest. They looked so confused when he placed them in his nest. Perhaps the Autobots had hurt these sparklings, but Starscream couldn’t dwell on that for too long. Megatron would notice his presence was missing if he stayed. 

“I’ll be back little ones, feel free to explore your nest while I’m gone.” Starscream locked the door behind him and ran towards the main room. Laughter filled the halls and the seeker felt as if the war never started. 

* * *

Optimus watched as the Starscream clone locked the door and runoff. It looked like they would be here for a while. The young prime sighed, thankful for being in the seeker’s room over some jail cell or being executed. 

“Wasp want out! Wasp has to prove his innocence!” The poor green mini-bot wailed in distress. He started to try and climb the side of the nest, only to tumble back down to the middle.

“Wasp is not innocent, if he was he wouldn’t be in the stockade,” Jetstorm said. 

“My brother is very much correct,” Jetfire nodded in agreement. 

“We found something that might clear his name,” Optimus said sheepishly, causing Wasp to rush to his side.

“You believe Wasp!” The green minibot was now crying in the Prime’s arms, “no one ever believes Wasp.” 

“There there,” Optimus patted Wasp’s back, “we won’t let anything bad happen to you.” 

“If he’s not the traitor, then who is?” 

“Good Question brother, Wasp has to be the traitor. Longarm Prime’s report can not be wrong.” 

“He can be wrong,” the twins looked at Bumblebee, “since he’s the traitor!” 

“How could he be the traitor? He is very much into protecting Cybertron!” They all stopped talking when the door opened. Megatron was carrying a very drunk Starscream in his arms. 

“Oh, don’t stop because of me,” Megatron laid Starscream on the berth and covered the seeker in a warm blanket, “I know you're not sparklings.” 

“Then why do you let him believe that we are!” Optimus shouted.

“Sh,” Megatron hissed, “he almost collapsed from exhaustion, I will not have you wake him up in the middle of the night. As for the reason for letting him believe your sparklings, that’s for a later date.” Megatron smiled as he grabbed another blanket and stalked towards the nest, “now I think it’s time for a certain group of ‘sparklings’ to go to recharge.”


	15. thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron thinks about his new starscream.

Megatron frowned as he looked over a medical report. The sweet Starscream had gotten drunk after a single cube, and the report showed he barely had any fuel in him. Was this a part of his disappearance and ripping the pink seekers spark out? Was this strange behavior his fault? The warlord sighed, there were a million different things he could have done differently for the original Starscream. Perhaps the next time he saw the seeker, he could try and talk to him. Not that the seeker wanted to talk; their relationship was so toxic at this point that it would take some odd phenomenon to fix it. 

“Lord Megatron?”

“Yes, Blitzwing?” The triple changer walked to the warlord with a datapad.

“Starscream has not been seen, my lord.”

“I’m sure he’s just licking his wounds.” 

“No my lord,” the triple-changer sighed as the warlord raised his brow, “I hired Lockdown to bring him back, but there is no trace of him. On Earth, Cybertron, or otherwise. It’s almost as if he went through some portal into some alternate universe.” 

“What a preposterous idea! I’m sure that he just found some new hiding spot, he’ll be back soon.” 

“Yes my lord,” Blitzwing bowed and walked away, leaving Megatron with his thoughts. 

* * *

Starscream wanted to cry as the insane Megatron shoved him into some small, dark closet. The mad mech screamed about how he wasn’t doing his job right. The seeker was just asking him a question about some of the paperwork. For a brief moment, the pink seeker thought about his own Megatron, who would have never yelled at him for just asking a question. It wasn't like he wanted to be this Megatron's second in command, this leader just saddled his Starscream with so much work that should have been for the warlord. 

“Leave him in there for three cycles!” Starscream flinched as the warlord yelled and stomped away. Would he get fuel during those three cycles? I didn’t look like there was any dispenser in here, and the seeker doubted that anyone would come and bring him a cube. 

“Hey,” a soft voice came from the other side of the wall and Starscream rushed to press his body against the door, “I know you aren't our Starscream, but three cycles is pretty light for Megatron to give out.” the seeker gasped, there was no way a seeker could survive in this room longer than three cycles. “We usually just go to Starscream if we have a question, but since you can’t do that, come to squadron 493 and we’ll help you out. We want our commander back, and I’m sure that you would like to return home just as much.” The mysterious mech left as soon as he came, and something pinched the pink seeker where his spark should have been.


	16. Megatron, we have a situation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is in the med-bay.

Three cycles felt like an eternity for Starscream, and his processor couldn’t stop thinking about what his Megatron was doing to this universe's Starscream. The warlord probably whispered sweet promises into the silver seeker’s audials, stupid things about love and safety. 

“Will you stop that whining! I wonder how you ever got into second in command with an attitude like that!” Starscream winced at the bright light flooded his optics and a servo crushing his wing. 

“You're hurting me!” Starscream tried to scramble out of the warlord’s grip, only for him to grip tighter.

“Your dead,” Megatron snarled, “you shouldn’t feel pain.” The seeker was thrown into a wall, “take him to the Med-bay and get him fixed!” The warlord stomped away leaving the seeker to the mercy of those around him. 

“Don’t worry, at least you're still in one piece!” one of the vehicons said as he gently picked up the seeker.

“Isn’t that slagging wonderful.” 

* * *

Knockout wondered if all Starscream’s could send Megatron into an ungodly rage, or if their Megatron was just an overly angry slagger that hated any Starscream that came his way. 

“So pinky, how are you doing?” 

“Pinky?” Knockout wanted to laugh as the seeker was confused at the name, “why did you call me that?”

“Well Screamer and commander are already taken,” the medic laughed. Sometimes he couldn’t help himself, “and you're very bright pink, for now.” 

“For now? What the slag is that supposed to mean?” 

“Megatron will probably want your paint stripped, you're a little too flashy for war. Not that I’m judging, flashy is good compared to a death-like frame.” 

“He can’t do that!” 

“Yes he can, just roll with it until you get home,” Knockout personally couldn’t wait until their Starscream returned, just for the possibility of someone interesting to talk to.

“How do you know he wants to come back?” 

“He’ll come back, he always does.” 

“My Megatron said that about me too,” Knockout felt the sorrow come off of the seeker’s frame, “but after this, I’m not sure if I can see him the same way again. Your Megatron is the worst mech I’ve ever met, and I’ve met Sentinel Prime!” 

“Well, you're going home soon.” Knockout hoped that it would be good enough for the seeker to not get into any more trouble until then, “and what about your, I can do anything attitude?” 

“Your nightmare of a leader can beat anything out of anyone it seems,” the pink seeker sighed, and turned his helm away from the medic. 

“Oh?” Knockout smiled and saw something shining on the seeker's forehead, “what’s this?” The medic could have sworn that it was brighter, and the area around the light was starting to turn gray. “I think that some of your paint is chipping, we can’t have that now.”

“I thought that Megatron wanted me to look like a walking corpse.” 

“Yes, but not yet,” Knockout grabbed some paint and started to trace around the light. When the sports car turned around and put the paint back, the seeker started to cough, “don’t be dramatic,” Knockout walked over to the seeker, only to find the grey spreading and the seeker’s vitals starting to drop. 

**_ :: Megatron, we have a situation! :: _ **


	17. the full nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream wakes up to a nest full of hungry sparklings.

Starscream woke up with a pounding helm ache, one he hadn't felt since the academy after finals. 

“Wrong Starscream! We require fuel!” The seeker sleepy started to wake up, and look over at the nest of sparklings. 

“My brother is much correct, we want fuel!” 

“Wha?” Starscream got himself up and looked at the nest of sparklings looking up at him. He had thought that most of the past events were just a dream. Having Thundercracker and Skywarp back, a calm and rational Megatron, and a nest full of sparklings. Something that would only be a dream for him was now a reality. 

“Uh… Starscream? Can we please some fuel?” The biggest sparkling asked, and the seeker started to look for a stash of Energon that he normally kept in his room. He hadn't been in his quarters for that long, and he realized that he didn’t have a stash to take from.

“Starscream, are you awake?” Starscream looked at the door as he heard Megatron knock, “I have some fuel for you and the sparklings.” The seeker was amazed that the warlord didn’t just bust in, but he was a little suspicious that Megatron brought him the fuel himself.

The seeker walked up to the door and opened it, “thank you, Lord Megatron,” Starscream invited the warlord into his quarters. Megatron had a tray with two strange glasses of Energon and five bottles filled with low-grade Energon. 

“I was wondering if I could help you feed them,” Starscream’s wings perked up in excitement at the thought of Megatron acting like a sire, the sparklings on the other ideas. 

“Wasp does not want to be fed by Megatron!” The green one wailed, “Wasp does not want to be seen as a traitor!” 

“Oh don’t cry little one,” Starscream picked up Wasp and started to rock him back and forth, “he’s always like this, please don’t take it personally Lord Megatron.” 

“Don’t worry about it Starscream,” the warlord picked up Optimus and held a bottle to his mouth, “sparklings can be so fussy at times, I’ll be fine if a sparkling acts up and doesn’t want to be fed by me. My ego isn’t that fragile that it can be shattered by a sparkling.” Starscream sighed inward and grabbed a bottle for Wasp, thankful for how kind and forgiving this Megatron was. It was almost enough for him to forget about his Megatron. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should let Tfa Starscream live or die, so here's the link to the poll I'm doing for it! The decision is up to you! You’ll have a week before it closes. https://twitter.com/creativelywrit4/status/1280742153556127744?s=20


	18. miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout has a large task ahead of him, if he doesn't want Megatron turning the pink seeker into a dark Energon zombie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poll spoke, and letting Tfa Starscream live won out.

Knockout sighed as he pulled out a small part of the seeker’s spark and put it in an incubation chamber. He was amazed that he missed it on the scan, but perhaps it was because of how strange the seeker was. The spark would go out if they couldn’t find a way to expand it. 

“Is it still alive?” Megatron said as he stomped into the med bay.

“For now,” Knockout muttered, “but we need to find a permanent way to keep him alive.” 

“I’ll grab some dark Energon,” Megatron turned to leave, “at the very least he’ll make a good weapon.” 

“Um lord Megatron, I’m not sure your counterpart is going to want an unstoppable weapon.” Knockout said, “from the looks of his frame, he was meant to be a lover, an equal as it was.” 

“No wonder he was a nightmare to deal with,” Megatron growled, “my counterpart was too soft on him.” 

“He did kill him,” Knockout said and Megatron turned to glare at him.

“And he even failed at that, this seeker lived on after death.” Megatron sneered as he walked out of the medbay, “perhaps a mindless weapon is exactly what he needs.” Knockout sighed the moment the doors slammed shut. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t let him turn your frame into a mindless drone. Even if you're a pain in the aft,” Knockout out could have sworn that the little spark sparkled a little brighter. Knockout smiled to himself and pulled out a pure Energon shard. If Energon was the blood of Primus then perhaps it could help a spark!

* * *

Knockout jumped back as he accidentally scratched the shard of Energon with the shard of Dark Energon. One of the little embers somehow got into the same container and Starscream’s spark grew a little bit. 

“Oh! That worked!” Knockout lowered himself down to be optic level with the little spark, “it looks like you’ll be alright in the end. I hope you're excited about going home~” The medic cooed at the spark, “now let’s get you to the correct size and back in your own frame.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone wants to commission me to write them a story, here's the link to my[ commissions page! ](https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/post/623192713389539328/commissions-page)


	19. ruined plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron planned everything out to have a moment alone with Starscream, too bad he didn't count on a call messing it up.

Starscream flicked his wings as Megatron watched him in the command center. The seeker had been put on monitor duty as the rest of the crew went out on patrol. The sparklings had been put down for a nap, and the squishy that the warlord kept around was put in his sleeping quarters. So at the moment, it was just him and the warlord, and Starscream felt something that he hadn’t felt in years. A part of his spark was screaming at him just to go over to the big lug and pull him into a deep kiss, and another part of him just wanted to slink away and hide for even thinking that about the warlord. Megatron wasn’t interested in him, and the seeker needed to remember that. 

“Starscream,” the warlord purred from his throne, “has anything appeared that the others should be aware of?” The seeker scanned over the monitor, and so far there was nothing that came up. 

“No master,” Starscream said softly.

“I’m not your master Starscream,” the warlord said, sending Starscream’s wings into a flutter. This Megatron always seemed to treat him like an equal, something he wished that his Megatron did. They could have been an unstoppable force if the warlord didn’t think of him like some prized possession. “Is something on your processor?” Of course, something was on his processor, but Starscream would never voice it. He had something good going on here, and he didn’t want to mess it up. Unconsciously Starscream moved towards the Warlord as if he was running on autopilot. “Starscream? Is everything alright.” The seeker was now looming near the warlord. 

“It’s nothing,” Starscream was about to go back to the monitor when a large servo pulled him into Megatron’s lap. 

“Something is clearly on your processor,” Megatron brushed a servo over the seeker’s lip plates, “can I-” Starscream leaned in and pulled the Warlord into a deep kiss. To the seeker’s excitement, Megatron kissed back. The warlord’s servo’s held his back to keep him closer. For once everything felt right for Starscream, that was until a very familiar voice came from the monitor. 

“I see you’re enjoying yourself Starscream,” the kiss ended and to the seeker’s horror, his Megatron had witnessed it all. This Megatron was going to slag him the moment he found everything out, so Starscream ran. 

“Starscream wait!” The seeker heard this universe’s Megatron, but ignored him and continued to run. 

* * *

  
Megatron glared at the mech who scared off his seeker. Clearly, the two had a history, but Megatron had never met the mech in front of him. Perhaps it was during his long period in Sumdac’s care. 

“I take it that you’ve been enjoying my seeker?” The mech asked, clearly amused, “I might just enjoy yours.” 

“What do you want?” 

“So hostel,” the mech purred, “I just want a trade, your Starscream for my Starscream.” Megatron’s brows furrowed, “unless you're having too much fun with the glitch that you don’t care about your own. Then I have no problem disposing of the pink menace.” 

“What are you talking about?” Megatron was so confused. 

“Oh? Did he not tell you?” The silver mech smirked, “My Shockwave has made a portal into other universes. Starscream was our willing volunteer.” Megatron didn’t believe the mech. Alternate universes were something of theory and erotic stories, and the clone didn’t seem like one that would take reckless chances with his life. 

“And why should I believe you?” Megatron wanted to see this mech’s response. 

“Then I will simply dispose of your Starscream once I’ve had my fun. He seems like he would be pretty loud-.”

“How do I know that you even have Starscream? After all, this could be some ruse to take an innocent seeker and turn him into a berth slave.” the silver mech scowled at the warlord.

“You want proof? Look here,” the screen changed to show Starscream lying on a berth with tubes plugged into his chassis. It almost looked like the seeker was sleeping on the medical berth. Megatron found it strange to see the seeker so peaceful. 

“What did you do to him?!”

“Nothing. This is all you’re doing. 


	20. aftermath of a call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tfa Starscream might me a menace, but Knockout won't let Megatron harm him anymore.

Megatron growled as he walked down the halls of the nemesis. If his counterpart and his Starscream were going to mess around, then he and the pink menace could do the same. He almost pried apart the med-bay doors when they automatically opened to see Knockout holding a shock stick. 

“I heard your call with Starscream and the other Megatron,” the warlord growled at the medic’s words, “and you're not going near this one!” Knockout activated the stick to emphasize his point. As if he could take down the warlord in an one-on-one battle. 

“I can do whatever I want,” Megatron said, only for the shock stick to hit him square in the chest.

“And I’m your medic! In this case, I have more power than you. He’s not even awake yet!” 

“Fine, just remember that you can’t always be there to protect him.” Megatron said as he turned away, “he needs to be controlled or he will be our demise.” 

“Says the mech that almost killed him,” the medic muttered to himself. 

* * *

Starscream had no idea where he was. He knew it was somewhere in Detroit, but he hadn't had time to map out the planet. For now, he had hidden in an abandoned hanger. The seeker was sure that Megatron was out for his spark now, after lying about being a clone. He had it all, but of course, it had to come crashing down on him. Now he was alone, in an alternate universe, and without a fuel source. There were always the Autobots, but at the moment it looked like Sentinel was in power. There was no way in the pit he was going to kiss up to that aft. 

“Why, it looks like my lucky day,” Starscream’s wings shot up as the door of the hangar opened and a human in a white suit walked in, “just the robot I was looking for!” The human came closer and the seeker started up his missiles. Something that he learned from his time in his universe taught him never to trust squishies that were looking for cybertronians. 

“Leave now, and I might just let you go alive.” Starscream was shocked as the human started to laugh at him.

“Your cute doll, but you're going to have to do a lot more than that to threaten me.” Starscream raised his arm and aimed at the human, but before the seeker could fire an electrical shock racked through his frame, “I always come prepared, and now you're going to help me make some money. The governments of this world are going to pay a fortune for their own cybertronian!” Starscream’s vision began to fade as another shock racked through his frame. The last thing he saw before passing out was a group of faceless humans rushing into the building and swarming his frame. 


	21. the tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron gets an interesting call about his missing seeker.

Megatron scowled as he scoured the new Detroit’s security cameras. The seeker had not been seen since the mysterious grey mech had called, and Megatron was starting to get worried. Of course, he was used to his men disappearing for a bit, his Starscream was frequently disappearing and reappearing. 

“Lord Megatron,” Blitzwing walked into the throne room, “there’s a call from one of the Autobots' pet humans. She knows where the clone is and wants to make a deal.” 

Megatron scowled before sighing, “What does she want in return? I’m sure this information isn’t free.” 

“She wants out ‘sparklings’ sir,” Blitzwings face changed, “can I play with the little yellow one now that Mamascream is gone?” 

“As much as you like,” Megatron smirked as Sumdac’s daughter came upon his private computer, “now why would you help us?” 

Sari shifted uncomfortably, “I’m not doing this to help you, we got a report that Powell was going to sell off real sparklings.” Megatron hummed, if the girl was telling the truth then his seeker was in for a world of pain from the money-hungry human. “You bring Optimus and the others to these coordinates and I’ll personally break down the door for you.” Megatron looked over the file sent. 

“We have a deal, but if you go back on it, I’ll burn the city down.” The warlord growled. 

“Not if I rip out your spark first!” the girl’s fist could be seen before the call cut out. Inside, Megatron preened a little bit. She definitely got her strength from his coding. 

* * *

Starscream shifted uncomfortably as humans started poking at his wings. They had been doing that for the past hour, looking for a way to make sparklings. The seeker knew to bite his glossa, less they kidnap another cybertronian and force the two together. Looking up he wondered if he could break the chains restraining his servos above his helm. 

“What do you mean you can’t figure out how it makes sparklings! It’s just a robot from space! Just hack him or something!” Starscream flinched as the human in the white suit walked up to him, “you should pull your weight! Your little nest cost me millions, and now you need to pay up!” 

“Go frag yourself.” the seeker muttered. 

“I’m not sure what that means,” the human turned away from the seeker, “but you just added another million to your debt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a commissions page now! [Go here to find out more!](https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/post/623192713389539328/commissions-page)


	22. the deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sari makes good on her end of the deal.

Optimus scowled as Megatron walked down New Detroit. The warlord had fastened him to his chest and made his way into the city. Blitzwing had Bumblebee and the twins, and Lugnut had Wasp in a carrier and multiple scars from the hissing the mini-bot. The cons were up to something more than just a nice evening stroll. 

“Alright, the girl said that Starscream was around here somewhere,” The warlord muttered. Gears turned in the young prime’s helm, he hadn’t seen the seeker in a few cycles. 

“The girl has a name,” the cons and bots looked down to see Sari with Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, and Bulkhead standing behind her. 

“Where’s Starscream,” Megatron growled, “you won’t get your precious sparklings until I get my seeker.” 

“Don’t get your pistons in a twist,” Ratchet said, “he’s in here.” The medic knocked on the side of the building, “in the basement. Now let the kids go.” 

“No one's getting anything until I get Starscream back,” Megatron motioned for Blitzwing to come closer, “now if he is in here, you’ll get the sparklings back.” The triple changer aimed his canon and iced the door. The warlord took his sword and broke through, only to find an empty warehouse, with no signs of a basement. “There better be a good explanation for this child.” 

“It’s a false floor Buckethead,” Sari sassed, earning her a growl from the warlord.

“Let me check for you, oh glorious master!” Lugnut set down Wasp’s cage and ran into the warehouse and began to pound into the floor. The metal quickly buckled under the mechs pounding fists, revealing the true items of the unit, “please, let me go first in case this is a trap.” 

“No, I will go,” Megatron walked to the hole and jumped in. It wasn’t a long fall, but when Megatron dusted himself off, he was shocked. Before him Starscream was chained up, servo’s above his helm, and forced into a kneeling position. It was not clear to the warlord if the seeker was online or not. “Don’t worry Starscream, you won’t be here any longer.” Megatron cut the chains away and collected the seeker in his arms bridal style. 

“Megatron?” Starscream weakly looked up at the warlord, “is it really you?” 

“Of course my dear, just rest now, I’ll take you back to base.” Megatron cooed as he climbed out of the hole, careful not to jolt the seeker.

“If you don’t mind, my and the other Autobots would like to stay here.” Optimus muttered, “that was the deal after all.” 

“That was the girl’s deal,” Megatron muttered, “and I’m sure that you wouldn't want the newest sparkling to be all alone in con territory, would you Prime?” Optimus growled and wondered who else they had. Once the warlord had reached the entrance, he was greeted with an angry Sari. 

“Alright, you have your seeker, now time to hold up your end of the deal!” 

“Of course,” Megatron smirked, “Lugnut, Blitzwing, release Bee and the others now!” The triple changer grabbed Sari, while Lugnut grabbed Prowl and Jazz. As the Autobots were shocked the Decepticons made their escape. 

“I did not see that coming,” Jazz said. 

“We probably should have though,” Prowl retorted. 


	23. Plotting Autobots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Autobots try to plan their escape.

Optimus sighed as he was once again placed in the seeker’s nest, slightly disturbed by how there were so many Autobots that were in Megatron’s possession. They needed to find a way to escape, and return to base without causing a scene.

“So, what's the plan Optimus?” Jazz said as he reclined in the nest, “I wouldn’t rely on Sentinel to send a competent rescue squad.” 

“I know, but we need to find a distraction just to get one of us out and back to the base. Then they can call Cybertron and get the rest of us out!” Optimus said hopefully, and the rest of the mechs rolled their optics. Silently the floor shook as large steps slowly came to the room. 

“Optimus, someone is coming,” Prowl said and Optimus nodded. The Autobots pressed themselves to the side of the nest as they heard the door open. 

“Hello, little ones! I hope you like your new friend!” Random laughed as he threw down a light blue mech, “nighty night sparklings!” The triple changer laughed as he walked away, slamming and locking the door with an ominous click. 

“Blurr? Is that you?” Bumblebee asked as he made his way over to the downed mech. 

“LONGARMPRIMEISREALLYSHOCKWAVE! WEHAVETOWARNULTRAMAGNUS!”

“He’s fine everyone.” Bumblebee grumbled. 

“It’s nice to see you again Blurr, but I wish it was under different circumstances,” Optimus said. 

“Nicetoseeyoutoo,butweneedtogetoutandtothenearestcomputertermanaltoreportaDecepticonspy!” 

“Slow down speedy, we can’t understand a word you just said!” Bumblebee muttered. 

“But if you have any ideas on how to get out of here, just say so.” Optimus sighed, perhaps they should wait for Sentinel and his rescue team. 

* * *

Knockout slipped outside of the med-bay and down the hall that led to Shockwave’s lab. The scientist, Soundwave, Megatron, and Predaking were out fighting the Autobots, so the medic didn’t have much time to grab what he needed and return to the seeker’s side before the mad warlord decided to put the seeker in a worse state than he already was. It was clear that Starscream shouldn’t return to their universe, so if he had to steal the designs of Shockwave’s strange device so be it. His Starscream my be a glitch and a pain in the aft, but he still deserved to be happy. 


	24. no longer distracted by pretty wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality has finally hit Megatron and the truth is revealed.

Starscream hated that he was getting used to waking up in unfamiliar places. The new room looked like it was in a cave, but was decorated beautifully. For a moment, the seeker took in the silence and beauty of the room. 

“You're awake, my darling Seeker,” Starscream froze as Megatron’s large frame emerged from the shadows. The seeker didn’t know how he missed the large warframe, but he couldn’t hold his shivering as Megatron approached, “if you don’t mind, I have a few questions I want you to answer.” Starscream couldn’t help but flinch when Megatron caressed his faceplates. “I see that he scares you, and his scars go deeper than just physical.” 

“What did he tell you?” Starscream whimpered, knowing Megatron, his Megatron, could have said anything about him and this Megatron would've believed him. 

“Some nonsense saying that you were from some sort of alternate dimension, and he had Starscream, the original one.” The seeker’s spark ached at the words, part of him was tired of being seen as just a clone, and now this was his chance to come clean. 

“It isn’t as nonsense as it might seem,” Starscream felt Megatron’s brow raise, “I was… his Starscream.” Starscream continued to shiver as Megatron continued to be quiet, “when you found me, I had just been thrown into an unknown portal and your Starscream cut off my only way back.” 

“That sounds like him,” Megatron muttered, “no doubt he was trying to find a way to escape his actions.” The warlord sighed then looked at the seeker on his berth, “your not a clone, are you.” 

Starscream sighed, “No, I’m not, but I have no desire to return to him.” 

“I wouldn’t want to return to that mad mech either,” Starscream knew something bad was coming up, “but I need to know if you’ll help me save my Starscream.”

“How bad was he?” The seeker knew it couldn’t have been good, with the mouth his pink counterpart had, his Megatron would have at least ripped off his wings, “I know it probably wasn’t good.” 

“They had him sedated on a medical berth,” Megatron sighed., “They wouldn’t let me get a better look at him. I know he’s a pain in the aft, but he’s my pain in the aft.” 

“Of course,” Starscream sighed and then sat upon the berth. “I suppose that we should call the slag maker back.” 

“Only if you want to,” Megatron’s gaze softened. “We could always find a way to bring him back without you going back.” 

“No, the slagger is too possessive to ever give up what he thinks is his.” Starscream looked over at the warlord, “I’ll be fine, I’ve survived him this far, haven’t I?”

* * *

Knockout slowly shook the pink seeker awake.

“Hey, I need you to put something in your subspace,” the pink seeker glared at the medic for waking him up.

“And why should I?” Starscream said as he smirked at the medic.

“Because you owe me for bringing you back from the dead,” Knockout hissed. “Now put it in!” 

The seeker rolled his optics, but did as the medic asked.” Fine, but what is it?” 

“Me and my commander’s ticket out of this pit of a ship.” Knockout whispered. The seeker rolled his optics, but did as the medic instructed: “Now just shut off your optics and drift back into recharge.” Knockout pulled out a needle with a sedative and jabbed the seeker before he could even protest. The medic knew that this was his and Starscream’s only chance to escape the war before it consumed them like it did Breakdown, and if his plan did work, perhaps he could even save his partner from his unfortunate end. 


	25. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron has made his decision.

Megatron smirked as his counterpart called him back, the warlord knew he was going to call back for the pink menace. His counterpart could be so sentimental over someone so replaceable. 

“So, have you made your decision?”

The other Megatron smirked right back at him. 

“Yes, I have,” the counterpart started, “I will not give you back your Starscream, he is needed here. I will trade something else for my Starscream though.” Megatron felt his anger bubble up at his counterpart. 

“That is my seeker you have! I demand to have him back!” Megatron roared, causing his counterpart to laugh. 

“Weren’t you the one to shove him through the portal? The counterpart said, “by all means, you wanted to get rid of him. While my Starscream ran into the portal headfirst, and I would very much love to have him back. It seems like I need to have a chat with him about jumping into strange portals. You must have seen how he just jumps into things without thinking!” 

“You're too soft on him!” Megatron growled, “I will get my seeker one way or another.” A terrible thought came through the silver mech’s helm, if his counterpart wasn’t going to give him back his Starscream then he would just go and take his seeker back and have two Starscreams. The warlord slammed on the console and turned the computer off, effectively ending the call. 

**_:: Shockwave! Prepare the portal, we’re bringing Starscream back! ::_ **

**_:: What about the Pink seeker? Surely we won’t keep him. ::_ **

**_:: We are, I think spending some time with our Starscream will do him so good, and think of how powerful we would be with two seekers over just one! ::_ **

**_:: We do have Predaking. He’s much more powerful than Starscream could ever be. ::_ **

**_:: Just get the portal ready Shockwave. ::_ **

**_:: Of course my Lord. ::_ **

* * *

Megatron sighed as his counterpart hung up the call like a disobedient sparkling, angry that he couldn’t get what he wanted. 

“I take it that he didn’t take it well?” Starscream slunk out of the shadows and over to Megatron’s side, “give him a moment to calm down.” 

“I don’t think that he will calm down,” the warlord sighed before turning towards the seeker, “but if I played my cards right, we won’t have to deal with him anymore.” Megatron smiled, “Plus, we’ll have a qualified medic around incase of an emergency.” 


	26. coming together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's all coming together.

Megatron stared at the portal in front of him, sword at the ready. Much to Shockwave’s protest. The warlord didn’t care, that was his seeker and he was going to have Starscream back one way or another. 

“Soundwave, are you ready to bring that traitorous slag back?” The spymaster nodded at the warlord, “Good, I want him back unharmed. It would be a shame if his punishment for running away was cut short.” Soundwave nodded again. They were going to make sure Starscream came back, one way or another. 

* * *

Knockout huffed as he lifted Starscream over his neck cables. The pink seeker was heavier then he looked. 

“Where are we going?” The seeker slurred, as a bit of drool dripped out onto the doctor’s armor. 

“I’m taking you home,” Knockout sighed as he fastened two devices to their armor, “and we’re going to have to be quiet. The last thing we want is to be slagged by Lord Megatron.” Even in his drugged state, Starscream knew better than to make noise at the threat of Megatron’s wrath. Carefully Knockout opened the medbay doors and activated the device. If the medic’s plan worked, he could get himself and Starscream out of the portal without Shockwave even noticing him. 

* * *

Starscream hummed as he watched the sparklings play with each other. His spark sang with happiness at the sweetness in front of him. Oddly, his life had gotten better after telling Megatron the truth.

“Star!” The seeker jumped as Skywarp teleported into his room, “TC is being mean!” The teleporter threw himself into the other seeker’s lap. Starscream sighed, Thundercracker was currently on monitor duty and Skywarp was very cuddly when bored. 

“Come on,” Starscream pulled his trine mate into a hug, “I’ll groom you while we wait for Thundercracker to get off of monitor duty.” 

“Really? You're the best Star!” Skywarp yelled as he nuzzled Starscream’s helm. Starscream smiled, he had missed having a trine and now he would do anything for them the second time around. 


	27. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron has a back up plan for when his counter part tries to take Starscream.

Megatron glared at his counterpart, looking the silver mech up and down. Thundercracker had informed the warlord that another portal had opened up and two mechs had come out. Of course, the warlord had to assume that his counterpart was one of the new mechs. Megatron couldn’t have his counterpart take the seeker back. 

“Lord Megatron,” Thundercracker said, “Skywarp is with Starscream, should we tell them about our… visitor?” Megatron looked at the blue seeker as if he were crazy.

“Not under any circumstances are we letting Starscream know that he’s here!” Megatron hissed, “I have no idea what will happen if we were to let that happen. Let him be happy and ignorant of this buffoon's visit. Blitzwing, Lugnut, and I will take care of the problem. Have the other seekers guard the base, I want you and Skywarp to stay by Starscream’s side. If he manages to get past me and the other seekers, I need you and Skywarp to keep him safe.” 

“Of course sir,” Thundercracker bowed slightly, “should I go now or after you leave?” 

“Go now,” Megatron said, “I’m sure that they’ll be happy to have you join them.”

“Thank you, Lord Megatron.” Thundercracker ran down the hall to join his mates in grooming and cuddles. 

“Slipstream! Come here!” Megatron yelled and the female seeker ran over, “I need you to keep the base safe while Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Myself go and take care of my...” the warlord gestured to a monitor, “doppelganger problem. If we fail, I need you and the other seekers to defend the base if he tries to take Starscream away.” 

“Of course Lord Megatron,” Slipstream smiled as she watched Megatron get out of the throne. 

“If the base is still in one piece and Starscream is still with us, you will be rewarded handsomely.” 

“Of course Lord Megatron, I promise that I won’t let you down.”

“You better not.” 

* * *

“Optimus, I think the seekers are asleep,” Bumblebee said from atop Prowl’s shoulder, “should we try to escape?” 

“I don’t know when else we could,” Optimus turned to Wasp, Blurr, Jazz, and the twins, “okay we need someone to go out and get back to New Detroit to create a rescue team.” 

“Blurr is the fastest out of all of us,” Jazz said, “he could run all the way to the base without being caught.” 

“Yes!” Blurr vibrated with excitement. 

“We could cause a distraction!” The jet twins cheered; Starscream stirred from the berth. 

“Are you hungry little ones?” Starscream scooped up Wasp and unsubspaced an Energon cube, “I didn’t mean to recharge so long, you all must be so hungry.” 

Wasp struggled and complained as Starscream put the Energon cube to his lips. He started mumbling soothing words to him.

While Starscream was distracted he didn’t notice as a blue blur sped past him and out the exit.


	28. The dark alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout has successfully left his own dimension, but now he is lost. And it isn't like Starscream is any help at the moment.

Knockout dragged Starscream’s frame over to what looked like an abandoned alleyway. Megatron has met his counterpart in this universe and the two were using the main roadways for a gladiatorial ring. The medic had no idea where Soundwave was, or where the other Megatron’s troops were. It would be great if Breakdown were here, so they could find an abandoned part of the city and wait until the drugs wore off the seeker so he could call the other Megatron. 

“Now what do we have here?” Knockout froze as he felt an icy gaze watch over him, “there were no reports of that silver monster having someone bringing Starscream back. Who are you?” 

“Why are you here?” 

“Do you like songs? I like songs!” the shadow said, but Knockout could only make out one mech, not three. The medic was terrified, but he knew that this mech had something to do with Megaton. 

“I’m here to join the winning side, and to prove my loyalty I bought a gift.” Knockout shook the pink seeker a bit so the other mech knew what he was speaking about. 

“Boo, that’s a lame gift,” the mech said, “I would have liked a puppy better.” 

“Why would you think we would want the pain in the aft back! We have a new and improved Starscream!” 

“I apologize for their behavior,” the mech said, “but I do not blame them for being cautious. How do I know this isn’t some ploy to lead that brute to Starscream?” 

“Take us to some secluded place in this city. When Big M leaves, you can call your Megaton and I can give you much more!” Knockout silently hoped that the mech needed a medic. He didn’t have much more than a copy of the inter-dimensional portal. Knockout would like to keep that a secret unless his spark was on the line. 

“I see your reasoning,” the mech muttered. 

“And I could patch you up! I’m the best medic around!” 

“You're a medic!” The voice changed, “why didn’t you say that in the first place!” The mech stepped out of the shadows, “I am Blitzwing, follow me.”


	29. they never listen, do they

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets get ready to rumble!

Megatron smirked as he and his counterpart clashed, sending sparks to the fleeing organics below. It was thrilling to the warlord to fight someone who wasn’t Orion. After he defeated this imposter, Megatron was going to drag Starscream back to the Nemesis and teach him where his place truly was.

“Alright you two, freeze and put your hands up!” A blond, old human yelled; Megatron rolled his optics like he was listening to some organic. His counterpart ignored the fleshling as well. “This is why I hate machines.” Megatron let out a laugh, and it enraged his counterpart. 

“This is for all the times Starscream couldn’t defend himself from your blows!” His counterpart whispered, but they were as loud as the human yelling to the warlord. 

“What about your Seeker, I brought him back from the dead. Did you forget that you were the one who killed him?” Megatron knew that would get a rise out of his counterpart. 

“He betrayed me!” His counterpart screamed as he swung his fist into Megatron’s faceplates, “and it was a mistake… I was angry! I wanted revenge for what he did to me!” 

“And you think that my seeker is any different. He’s only sweet and docile now, but when you stop praising him for every little thing, he’ll turn on you just as he turned on me!” 

“Have some faith in your mechs! No wonder he wants to stay here,” his counterpart paused, “mechs are not tools that you throw away after they served the purpose that you had for them!” His counterpart threw a punch and Megatron’s world faded to black. 

* * *

Soundwave played a sound of Starscream hissing as he watched his leader fall. As nice as it was to have the seeker around, rescuing him at the cost of their leader was not worth it. Soundwave ran over to his leader and started to drag the heavy frame towards the portal. Knockout would repair Megatron, and if the sports care couldn’t fix him then he would just kidnap the Autobot medic. 

“You're still loyal to him all this time?” The Megatron of this universe said, “even after he thinks of you as just a tool?” 

“Megatron’s not in his right mind.” Soundwave used a recording of Starscream’s voice. 

“If you ever decide to leave him as well, you're always going to be welcome here. We can always use a smart mech like you.” Soundwave turned away from the other Megatron and dragged his lord away. Afraid that if he spent any more time in this universe, he would never try to return to his own.


	30. Have you felt like we're missing something?

Knockout could only suppress a shiver as he watched Blitzwing cycle through faces. The doctor could tell that the red face, Knockout was going to call him tough guy, was the one who was out the longest. 

“Are you hurt?” Knockout asked. Starscream was no help or someone to converse with, being still under a lot of drugs. “I can patch up some small damages. Of course, if there’s anything major, I’ll need a medbay.”

“Oh we’re fine, just talking to one another,” The blue head said, then paused, “Lord Megatron as reported that your Megatron and his drone have returned to your dimension. We will now proceed to the base.” 

“Of course, just how are we going to transport Starscream without the humans noticing?” 

“Why should we care about what some pathetic organics think? Most of them won’t even bat an optic if we drive down main street. If you're worried about the Autobots, they’re currently occupied.” The red face of Blizwing said. Just as he said it, a blue blur ran in and hid behind a pillar.” 

“Ohwhyarethesestreetssohardtonavigate!” Blurr said. 

“And what is a little one like you doing out and about without a carrier?” Blitzwing picked up Blurr and tossed him into the air, “don’t worry, we’re going to take you straight home.” 

* * *

“Have you ever felt like we’re missing out on something?” Miko said as she looked up at the ceiling, “like the cons have been so quiet. I think they’re planning something big.” 

“Or Megatron has his hands full with the pink menace,” Jack said, “they’re keeping each other so busy, we finally have time to relax.” 

“I think he’s more of a fuchsia,” Raf added, “but we should at the very least check on any con activity. They might be trying to get away with something as we relax.” 

“Rafael is right,” Optimus said, “we will sneak onto the Nemesis and see what they are planning.” A loud groan could be heard throughout the base. 

“I suppose we should check on them to see if they’re still functioning,” Ratchet muttered, “if they’ve taken each other out, I suppose that would be something to celebrate as well.” 


	31. My sparkling is missing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout knows that Blurr isn't a sparkling, and wants to know why everyone keeps calling him one.

Starscream’s wings twitch in fear. His little blue sparkling was missing. The seeker was panicked, and crying his optics out. 

“He has to be around here, Star,” Thundercracker said, “he couldn't have gotten far.” 

“We could check the security cameras!” Skywarp said before warping away. 

“He’s so small and helpless!” Starscream cried. The purple and blue seekers pulled their tried colored member into a hug. “What if the Autobots got in and hurt the little thing?”

“Then we’ll beat up the dirty bot and save the sparkling!” 

“Thank you Skywarp,” Starscream blinked away the tears, “you’re right, he has to be around here somewhere. He’s probably exploring the caves, you know how sparklings love to crawl where they’re not supposed to.”

“That’s the spirit, Star,” Thundercracker cooed, “now let's go find him.” 

* * *

Knockout looked from the seekers to the small bot in their servos. Blitzwing handed the minibot the seekers and watched as they called him a sparkling. It was quite obvious to the medic that the Minibot was not a sparkling. 

“You found him!” A tri-colored seeker said as he trotted towards the group of seekers, and Knockout thought that he sounded like Starscream. “I was so worried!” 

“Starscream,” the medic asked, “is that you?” 

“Knockout! You're here! Did Megatron and Shockwave send you here to try and send me back?” Starscream said; the other seeker’s armor puffed up in an intimidating manner. 

“No, you know that I always go to the winning side!” Knockout said, causing the seekers to puff back down. 

“Oh, I have some other sparklings. I’m sure that they need a checkup!” The seeker turned and walked away, flanked by two other seekers, “let me feed this little guy and you can examine him and the others.” 

Before Knockout could speak, Blitzwing spoke up, “he’ll be available once he looks over Lord Megatron and your counterpart.” 

“Of course,” Starscream said, “we can catch up later, Doctor.” With that the seeker was out of the room. 

“You do know that was a really small minibot? Not a sparkling.” Knockout said to Blitzwing.

“Actually that’s an average minibot, he just thought it was a sparkling. Now, if you tell him otherwise we will not hesitate to rip your spark out of your frame.” 

“Heard you loud and clear,” the medic said to the triple changer, “now where is your Big M, I want to leave a good impression.” 


	32. You need an assistant Doctor

When Starscream woke up to an earthy ceiling, he glared. His memories were fuzzy, but he was pretty sure that the medic traded him to live in his universe. 

“I see you're awake,” Starscream glanced over at Megatron, who was also on a make-shift medical berth. For once the brute was polished and shined. “That Knockout is quite a good medic, I haven’t felt like this since I was a fresh face going to the mines for the first time.” 

“Are you expecting me to apologize for all those assassination attempts? Because I’m not.” The fuchsia seeker turned and hiked up his wings, huffing in anger. Of course, the old fool would expect an apology. Like he expected everything from the seeker. 

“I should be the one apologizing, I did rip your spark out of your chest. Perhaps if we started over, we could be the team that we once were.” Starscream heard the Warlord sigh. The last thing the seeker expected was an apology. “This experience has opened my optics to how I was acting. The last thing I wish to be like was that monster.” 

“You weren’t that bad… almost, but not that spiked monstrosity bad.” Starscream couldn’t believe what he was saying. Part of his mind was screaming at him to shut up. “With some work, you could be a half-way decent leader.” 

“I accept your apology Starscream, and thank you for accepting mine.” 

“Shut up you old fool.” 

* * *

Starscream smiled as he watched Megatron and his counterpart bicker. It was something that he and his master could never do. Maybe it was because this Megatron didn’t see himself as a master to his seeker. 

“Are you watching what could have been?” Knockout asked as he walked up to Starscream, “You still have a chance~ go get him, Commander!” 

“That’s not my place, they’re finally reconnecting. I’m not going to get between them.” Starscream sighed, “I have my trine back. It would be too much to ask for more.” 

“Aren't you sweet, but they're going to need a third. They don’t have our Soundwave.” 

“Please don’t suggest…” 

“I’m not suggesting, I’m heavily implying that you should. After what you went through, you deserve the world commander.” 

“And you need an assistant Doctor.” 

“Oh, I will… it’s just going to take a few days.” Knockout gave Starscream a wink and flashed a flash drive. 

“Just know what you're going into Knockout, and if that doesn’t work I’m sure that this universe has a Breakdown.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this fic is coming to an end soon. I want to thank everyone that read, left kudos, and comments. 
> 
> I'm holding a poll for the next fic I'm doing a poll on what fic you guys wanna read.  to the poll 


	33. The end

Starscream’s wings fluttered in nervousness as he approached his Fuschia counterpart. It was his first time really meeting the seeker; Starscream didn’t really consider the time in the portal as a proper meeting between the two. The tri-colored seeker was sure that Megatron filled him in on the 

“So you're the one who got the old fool to get so sentimental,” The seeker said, “it looks like it’s working. Who knew that going soft would make him more reasonable. I have a battle strategy to get one of the ground bridges, and I need your help to get the old fool to accept it.” Starscream’s wings fluttered, he wasn’t prepared for the other seeker to accept his presence so quickly. 

“I’m going to read it over so I don’t send mechs and fems to their death, not that I doubt your abilities.” Starscream quickly added that part as not to offend his counterpart. The pink seeker reminded him of a younger version of himself. Of course, the Fuschia seeker was a younger version of himself, yet so different. 

“You’ll find that my plans are perfect! No Autobot would be able to get through that formation!” 

“If they’re smart, they just might. Don’t get so defensive, a little help can go a long way.” 

* * *

Knockout grinned as the replica of Shockwave’s machine hummed to life. All he had to do was find the exact time, date, and place. Which he knew, the medic had it memorized ever since the Spider-glitch killed him. 

“Alright, we have everything, are you ready to get your assistant?” Blitzwing said as he tied a rope around Knockout’s waist. 

“More than ready,” Knockout said. The medic paused and took a deep breath. Part of him wouldn’t be ready, but this was another chance to have his beloved Breakdown back. 

“Alright, just tug on the rope when you have the mech you're trying to find and hold onto him tight.” 

“Believe me Blitzwing, once I see him I’m never letting go,” Knockout said as he stepped through the portal and ended up in the foggy forest. 

“Knocky, what are you doing here?” Knockout heard Breakdown, but couldn’t see him. Not until the former wrecker tapped his shoulder. 

“I’m getting you out of this death trap, if that glitch killed you I wouldn’t know what to do.” Knockout wrapped his arms around Breakdown and put his helm in the larger mech’s shoulder. He took a deep inhale of his love’s polish, and a tear pricked his optic. 

“Aww, I love you too Knocky, but I’ll be fine.” 

“Please, come with me,” Knockout begged, “Megatron will understand.” 

“You sure? Okay then, he really wanted her hunted down.”

“Not this one,” Knockout murmured, “we have a lot to catch up on” The medic felt the rope around his waist become taught, “we have to go, now” 

“Alright, lead the way Doc.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this time, Baby Snakes is the lead for the next fic.


End file.
